


Curiosity Killed the Cat, but Satisfaction Brought It Back

by NFx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chanyeol magically acquires a vagina, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Park Chanyeol, Sub Park Chanyeol, why did i think this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFx/pseuds/NFx
Summary: Having to complete a bet, Chanyeol is dared to go to the town's witch shop and buy an item as proof of his visit. The side effect of the potion he bought was...something, alright.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Curiosity Killed the Cat, but Satisfaction Brought It Back

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the first Sub!Chanyeol fic I write is this monstrosity, I'm so sorry. For the people that might find their guilty pleasures in this just as I did...enjoy <3

“Do I really have to go?” Chanyeol whined, tugging at Kyungsoo’s shirt.

Baekhyun chuckled, grinning sharply at him. “I’m sorry, Yeollie, but a bet is a bet, you can’t back out from this.”

“She’s scary, though! What if she uses dark magic on me and tortures me until I die slowly and very, _very_ painfully?” he shivered at the thought of the petite woman that lived at the outskirts of the town, or to be more correct, the _witch_ that lived there.

Since Chanyeol had moved into this town with his two boyfriends coming out fresh from college, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun, he had come up to date with all the rumors going around for this witch that lived at the outskirts of the town. Of course, curiosity having won over him, he had driven several times there and had been surprised as he found that the witch ran her own shop. Although, he was never brave enough to step foot into said shop.

But the long-awaited day had finally come and he was _not_ in the least excited.

Okay, maybe a little bit.

He let out a whine and pressed his body into Kyungsoo’s side, staring at him with pleading eyes. “Please, Soo, don’t let me go there on my own, what if something bad happens to me? Are you willing to stay behind with that idiot alone for the rest of your life?”

He heard Baekhyun yell out an offended ‘Hey!’ at him, but he ignored Baekhyun and focused his attention on Kyungsoo, puckering out his lips into a pout. He knew that Kyungsoo couldn’t resist his cute puppy eyes and pout, and with the way the younger’s eyes darkened only proved his point.

Kyungsoo hummed, took Chanyeol’s chin into his hands and leaned in, connecting their lips into a soft kiss. Chanyeol smiled in the kiss, knowing that he had broken his boyfriend’s resolve.

“Don’t worry, Baekhyun and I will be waiting for your return, ready to provide you with all the affection you’ll probably need.” He gawked, mouth dropping open as Kyungsoo smirked at him.

He heard Baekhyun cackle from beside them and he frowned, reaching over and swatted him over the head. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away, grumbling under his breath.

Boyfriends? The term wasn’t in his vocabulary. From now on, he would live a long and happy life, with no worries and boyfriendless. Who needed them, anyway? Boyfriends were overrated.

Then, he felt a body press against his back, soft lips trailing over the back of his neck and he shivered, but didn’t relent. “C’mon, baby, it won’t be so bad, I’m sure the witch-lady is friendly and kind— if she wasn’t, don’t you think we would know? Or at least, her shop wouldn’t still be open and about, right?” Baekhyun’s warm breath fanned against his neck, making him clench his hands, but maintained his indifferent posture.

He only hoped Baekhyun was right.

* * *

As Chanyeol was standing outside the witch’s shop, he was starting to have second thoughts.

It’s not like he _had_ to complete the bet. Sure, he would probably get ‘punished’ by his (shitty) boyfriends, but nothing they would have in store for him would be worse than what he was about to face.

Having decided to bail out of this ridiculous bet, he turned around and was about to head back to his car when a soft voice made him pause.

“Are you perhaps looking for something, young man? You’ve been staring at my shop for quite a while now.”

His mind reeled at that one small word, color draining from his face as he realized who this woman was. He felt his heart rate spiking up, pounding loud, blood rushing to his ears. Now there was no way he could avoid this, he had to face her and get this over with as soon as possible.

If he lived to tell the tale.

With a long, shaky breath to calm his nerves, he slowly turned around, expecting the worst, only to be faced with a tiny, middle-aged lady that barely reached his chest, a kind smile decorating her lips.

“I-I was just passing by…and your shop caught my eye, that’s all.” He lied, chuckling nervously and the lady hummed, cocking her head to the side as she studied him silently for a few seconds.

“Well, if you would like, you could come in and take a look? Biscuit and I would be very happy to have you.” The lady offered and Chanyeol followed after her as she started heading back into the shop, as if in a trance.

“Biscuit?” As they stepped inside the shop, immediately he heard purring and looked down. He was met with a white fluff ball, rubbing its face along his ankles and his heart may have shattered at the sight.

“Would you look at that, looks like she likes you already.”

Chanyeol bent down and started petting Biscuit, the cat purring loudly under his touch. “Well, I think the feeling is mutual.”

“So, what brings you over to this area? It’s quite a way out of the main town to just be aimlessly wondering, is it not?”

He stiffened, thickly swallowing and kept his eyes glued to Biscuit that was rubbing against him for attention. He could lie, pretend that he had decided to go out for a walk and lost track of time, but something told him that it wouldn’t work out. If this lady was _truly_ a witch, there was no way she would buy his lies.

He sighed heavily and resumed petting Biscuit, “Actually, I am here because of a bet I got from my…friends. Basically, I have to come here and buy something that would prove it.” He peeked up at the lady that was standing behind the counter, trying to gauge her reaction.

She placed her index finger on her chin, tapping it once in thought. Then, she glanced down at him, the same, kind smile on her lips. “Well, I could sell you some low-class spell or potion, perhaps?”

“Wha— wait, really? So easily?” he stuttered, staring up at her in shock and she giggled. “Of course, it won’t be for free, but don’t worry, you don’t have to pay with money.”

He frowned at that and finally stood up, Biscuit crying out in protest. “If not with money then…what else?”

“With your Essence.” The lady replied and he stood there frozen, dumbly staring at her.

Essence? His Essence? What the fuck was that even supposed to mean? Oh god, was she going to suck him dry and leave him to _die_?

“Oh, no, don’t look so horrified, darling, I would never harm any living soul. An Essence is indeed a form of human energy, but I will take such a little amount, you won’t even notice anything.”

Chanyeol silently studied her, still wary of her true intentions. For all he knows, she could be lying and use him as a source of never-ending human energy for her to take. He contemplated the idea for a few seconds in his head and decided that perhaps he had watched too many episodes of Supernatural this past week. Not everyone was with ill intentions and so far she seemed trustworthy enough. And mostly, he just wanted to get this silly bet over with so he could return home back to his two boyfriends.

“Okay, fine,” he said with a shrug, “what’s the worst that could happen, anyway?” He walked forward and came to stand at the other side of the counter.

“Your hand, please.” The lady said and he extended his left arm, palm facing up.

The lady gently grabbed his hand and placed her palm above his and closed her eyes. A few minutes passed in complete silence and then the lady opened up her eyes again, smiling gratefully at him.

“Thank you,” she said and moved away from the counter, heading towards one of the huge bookshelves at the shop where jars were placed upon.

He blinked, staring down at his hand and the turned to look at her. “Wait, that’s just it? No excruciating pain?”

The lady picked a jar that contained a liquid as clear as water and returned into her original place behind the counter, placing the jar on it.

“Do people really think so low of me?” she wondered and he lowered his head as he felt a twinge of guilt in his chest.

While it was true that they didn’t know anything about her, perhaps he shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions so quickly. “I apologize, I did not mean to offend, I was merely…overwhelmed.”

“It’s alright, you were just scared of the unknown, it was a natural reaction. Now, let me not keep you any longer than necessary and tell you what this potion is.”

Chanyeol turned his attention on the jar in front of him, closely inspecting it.

“This potion is called Veritaserum and it’s a truth serum. Basically, the potion effectively forces the drinker to answer any questions put to them truthfully, though I must warn you that if you decide to use this, you might come across a few…side effects.”

He scowled, glancing up at her. “Side effects?”

The lady waved with her hand dismissively, “It’s nothing serious to worry about. It’s just that as the drinker has to reveal one of their deepest secrets, the handler is also affected, although slightly differently. One of their deepest curiosities will resurface and, let’s say, the ‘itch’ will not disappear until it is satisfied.”

As she finished explaining, Chanyeol turned his attention back on the jar with the clear liquid inside. “I see…” he said in deep thought.

“If you do not prefer it, I can give you something else—“

“No, I think this is perfect, thank you. The aftereffect doesn’t sound half bad, so I might as well put it to good use.” A grin stretched on his lips, thinking about the million embarrassing questions he could ask Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

Revenge was, indeed, sweet.

* * *

As expected, the next week turned out to be the best of his life.

As soon as Chanyeol had returned home, he had made sure to pour the potion into another bottle, as he intended to use it and couldn’t let Baekhyun and Kyungsoo get a hold of it, and filled the jar with water and a few drops of color, just to make it seem more magic-y.

He poured the potion into Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s drinks as they were about to have dinner that very same night, and it only took ten minutes for the fun to begin. At some point, he didn’t even have to make questions for his boyfriends to blurt out something embarrassing.

Frankly, going through all that trouble and stress was _totally_ worth it.

But all good things come to an end, as the potion’s effects started to wear off and he had used it all.

Slowly waking up, Chanyeol noticed that his bladder was uncomfortably full and groaned as he tried to wiggle away from the limps that had him locked. When he finally slipped out of bed, he noticed that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo huddled up closer to each other and he smiled at the sight. Then, he headed towards the bathroom that was connected into their room and locked the door behind him.

He opened the toilet’s lid and pulled down his pants, about to relieve himself when his hand met air. He scowled, confusion written all over his face. Perhaps he was too sleepy to find his dick without looking?

Although, as he glanced down, he could only scream for what he witnessed.

He had no dick.

What the fuck?!

He rubbed at his eyes and looked down again, only to let out another chocked scream as he gaped in horror at his dickless half region. Not only that, but it seemed that it was now replaced by a…woman’s reproductive organ?

 _Oh, god, I can’t even say ‘vagina’ in my own damn mind,_ he thought as he kept staring down at it.

His bladder once again reminded him of his immediate need to relieve himself and he hesitantly pushed his pants down to his ankles and sat down on the toilet. When he was finished, he flashed the toilet, but remained there, seated on the lid.

What the fuck was he supposed to do, wipe it? He never wiped his dick after he peed. It was like he was a hormonal teenage boy again, looking up porn, curious about women’s—

His mind stuttered at that, the lady’s voice filling his head from a week ago.

_One of their deepest curiosities will resurface and, let’s say, the ‘itch’ will not disappear until it is satisfied._

He felt blood rushing to his ears and covered his face with his hands. Good god, did he condemn himself to live for the rest of his life with a fucking vagina? No, not for the rest of his life, but until his _curiosity was satisfied._

What the fuck was that even supposed to mean?

“Chanyeol? Are you alright in there? We heard you scream.”

He jerked, cursing as he hit his foot against the corner of the cabinet. “I-I’m fine! I just slipped!”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kyungsoo’s muffled voice came from the door and he nodded, but realized that he couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, I’m good, really, Soo.”

For a few seconds he didn’t hear anything and guessed that Kyungsoo had probably gone back to bed and he let out a long sigh, slumping down.

Okay, he could deal with this, no big deal, things like this happened from time to time. He glanced down again and with his finger prodded at the folds, yelping at the sensation.

Nope, shit like this definitely did _not_ fucking happen from time to time, or like, _ever_.

Although, if he wanted his…problem to go away, he would have to satisfy his curiosity. Meaning, he would probably have to…use the vagina. His vagina? He didn’t even fucking know at his point, but one thing he knew for sure was the oncoming headache.

Chanyeol couldn’t even begin to comprehend how this result came out from having a curiosity. Sure, when he was a teenager he always wondered how it would feel to have one, was intrigued and awed at how much women looked to be enjoying themselves, but that was back in _high school_. More than a decade had passed since then and, honestly, he had even forgotten that he was ever curious about such a thing.

He supposed he could just…experiment in hopes of his curiosity being satisfied at last. He took a deep breath and slightly spread his legs. He brought his hand close again, hovering for a few seconds and then pressed against the folds again. He slid his hand up towards the small nub and bit down on his lower lip, letting out a muffled moan at the electric sensation.

Chanyeol brought his left hand over his mouth and moved his fingers down, rubbing around the hole. With a breath, he pushed in a finger and let out another broken groan as he felt heat and _slick_ engulf his finger. He pushed in another finger, hissing at the slight stretch and started slowly thrusting his fingers. After a few minutes, he grew frustrated as that didn’t seem to be working and pulled his fingers out, now wet, and brushed them over the small nub again.

His breath hitched in his throat and he started moving his fingers faster, feeling the pleasure coiling low in his belly, building up. After a few minutes, he tipped over the edge, orgasm wracking through his body like electricity. He panted heavily, and tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling as he got down from his post-orgasm high.

Well. That was something. At least he could now see the appeal in it and why women always seemed to enjoy sex so much, if done right. He had stayed too long in the toilet and Kyungsoo would probably notice it soon, so he wiped himself and pulled up his pants. As he was washing his hands, he only hoped that everything would revert to normal now.

But as the day progressed, he felt no change, and as he regularly went to the toilet to check, he was still stuck being dickless. Perhaps he had to sleep and in the morning the aftereffect would disappear?

As the next day rolled in, Chanyeol once again woke up earlier than his boyfriends and headed to the bathroom, completely having forgotten about his little problem until he pulled down his pants.

It still hadn’t reverted to normal.

He let out a frustrated groan, pulled up his pants and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. He had tried masturbating, yet that didn’t seem to be enough to satisfy his curiosity. Then what else was he supposed to do, sit on a cock or something?

His eyes widened, toes curling in his socks. Did he really have to have sex to get his dick back? How could he even walk up to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo and tell them ‘oh, yeah, remember about the previous week? Well, yeah, that was my doing, but it had an side effect for me, too, and I ended up with a vagina so I’ll probably need to sit on your cocks to revert to normal, haha!’

Yeah. Not happening.

What if he used one of their dildo toys? It wasn’t a real dick, but still, it had to be enough, right? He hoped it would.

The question now, though, was how to do this whole thing without getting caught. Perhaps late in the night, when both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were in deep sleep? Yeah, that seemed like it could work.

Hopefully.

The day passed by painstakingly slow and Chanyeol couldn’t stop flinching every time Baekhyun or Kyungsoo got a little bit too bold, hands wandering. The cuddling session on their sofa, his boyfriends’ small and petite hands now seemed like a field with mines, and as their hands gently massaged his thighs, traveling closer to the red zone, he was a detonator, ready to explode.

And his boyfriends were perceptive, too damn perceptive for his liking, and of course, he noticed the subtle looks thrown his way every time he jerked or flinched under their touch, every time he came up with a pathetic excuse just to get away from them. Thankfully, they didn’t pry too much and decided to give him his distance, but remained close enough without complaining.

Chanyeol’s heart burst from all the love and affection he felt for them at that very moment.

As the night rolled in, he now slept at the far right side of the bed, close to the door, behind Kyungsoo. For a while, he pretended to be asleep, and as soon as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were in deep sleep, he carefully slipped out of bed, grabbed the gray box from under their bed and walked outside. He headed towards their guest room and quietly closed the door behind him. He walked towards the bed and sat in the center, kneeling as he stared at the box that was now in front of him, his heart pounding loud against his ribcage.

For some reason, he felt so _bad_ , like he was about to cheat on his boyfriends, which was absolutely ridiculous. He let out a chuckle and as he ran his hand through his pink locks, he noticed that his hand was trembling. He let his hand fall limply at his side and with a thick gulp, he reached towards the lid of the box.

“Chanyeol, what the fuck are you doing out of bed at 2am?”

He yelped and whipped his head around, eyes widening as he saw a sleepy Baekhyun and Kyungsoo standing at the doorway. He babbled, hands hovering in the air awkwardly as he turned his body towards them, trying to hide the box behind him.

“I, uh, I was just, you know, I couldn’t really sleep, so I didn’t want to bother you two and came over to the guest room to spend some time with my phone on my own—“

“Your phone’s on the bedside table.” Kyungsoo cut him off, narrowed eyes glaring down at him.

“Oh.” He said and averted his eyes, biting down on his lower lip.

“Chan, what…what is that behind you?” Baekhyun asked, taking a step forward and his head shot up in alarm.

“Nothing! There’s nothing behind me, Baek, you must be imagining things. After all, you just woke up, disoriented in the middle of the night—“

Caught up in his rambling, he didn’t notice how Baekhyun was slowly inching forward until he felt hands pry the box from behind him.

“Chanyeol, that’s…” Baekhyun trailed off as he stared down at the gray box in his hands and then turned at Kyungsoo, his lips curling into a grin. “Babe, does this little gray box remind you of something?”

Kyungsoo stood next to Baekhyun and instantly knew what this box was, without even having to open it. Then, they both turned their gazes at Chanyeol, making him squirm under their heavy stares.

“Baby, if you wanted to use the toys, you could have just asked us, there was no reason to get through all this trouble. Unless you don’t want us?” Kyungsoo asked, and as soon as hurt flashed through his dark eyes, Chanyeol shot up.

“No! No, no, no, god, that’s. How could you ever think that? Of course I want you, both of you, I _need_ you.” He stared at them with pleading eyes, lips pressed into a thin line, hoping that the sincerity of his words was enough to reassure them.

“You say that, but since yesterday you’ve been kinda distant…Yeollie, is there something going on? You know you can always trust us, whatever it is.” Baekhyun offered him a gentle smile, coming closer and his eyes closed as he felt his boyfriend’s petite hands cup his face.

“I just…fuck, I can’t believe I’m doing this right now,” he laughed nervously, “please, just. _Please_ , do not freak out, okay? ‘Cause I’m gonna start freaking out, too.”

Kyungsoo stepped forward and took his hands into his own, rubbing Chanyeol’s knuckles with his thumb. “Chanyeol, baby, you’re scaring us. What’s wrong?”

He shook his head and took a deep breath, then exhaled it out slowly. He gently pried their hands away and shuffled back to the center of the bed. They both remained standing at the edge of the bed, eyes widened in alarm, yet holding back to give him his needed space.

God, he loved them so much.

“Remember how this past week you both were a little bit…off? Blurting out things you didn’t mean to.” He started and Baekhyun snorted. “I’m still traumatized over that, I don’t think I’ll ever get over the embarrassment.”

He nodded and stared down at his hands on his lap, “Yeah, well, that…that was kinda my…fault?” he lifted his head and quickly said, “Let me explain and everything will make sense in the end. Please.”

They looked skeptical, but eventually nodded and allowed him to continue without interrupting him. So, he started explaining.

“That day I went to the witch’s shop, as it turned out, was real and I bought this potion, which I showed to you, but I never told you what it was. It was a truth serum, basically, and I added a few drops in your…drinks to test it out. Turns out that it actually worked.”

There was a deafening silence for a few seconds and then, everything came at once.

“You put that shit in our drinks? Chanyeol, what if she was lying?!” Baekhyun barked, throwing his hands into the air.

“Well, if that was the case, then I was in danger with just merely going out there on my own, but you didn’t seem to mind much, did you?” he shot back and Baekhyun frowned. Chanyeol huffed and pushed his hair out of his forehead, continuing. “Anyways, that’s not the point, if you’d just let me speak, you’d understand why I was…distant.”

“Go on.” Kyungsoo finally spoke up and the tone of his voice sent shivers down Chanyeol’s back.

“As I was saying, I thought I could get revenge for forcing me to go there, but the witch also mentioned that if I were to use it, there would be side effects for me, too. She said that one of my deepest curiosities would resurface and wouldn’t disappear until it was satisfied, and I thought, ‘how bad could it be?’” he paused, fumbling with the hem of his sleeve. “Well…once I realized what this ‘curiosity’ was, I tried to take care of it on my own, but it didn’t work, so I tried taking…extra measures.”

“Did this side effect make you a sex-crazed maniac or something? ‘Cause if that’s the case, then my dick is ready to fulfill all your needs—“

“Baek, no, shut up.” He snorted, but then sobered as he squeezed his legs together and got reminded of the fact that there was nothing _in between_.

There was no way he could tell them that he literally had a vagina and it wouldn’t go away until he had sex. His dignity wouldn’t allow it, so he opted to just…show them.

“While I didn’t turn into a sex-crazed maniac, I think…I think I _do_ need to have sex for this to go away, but I don’t know if you two will…be up to it. I’m already pretty freaked out as it is.”

He sat back and pushed down his pants, pulling them completely off until he was left with just his underwear on.

“Chanyeol, what—“ he cut Kyungsoo off by grabbing his wrist and guiding his hand down between his legs until Kyungsoo’s palm was pressed flatly against him.

Kyungsoo scowled, confusion written all over his face and pressed forward, his fingers pushing the fabric in and fingers grazing over the folds. Immediately, Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he released a harsh breath from his nose.

“What, what’s going on? Why does Kyungsoo look like he saw a ghost? Are you that scared of a dick, Soo?” Baekhyun teased, but Chanyeol could detect the worry behind his tone.

“Take off your underwear,” Kyungsoo ordered instead, dark eyes staring right at him.

He complied, hands trembling as he slid his underwear down his legs and once he had pulled them off, he hesitantly spread his legs and turned his head to the side. He knew, knew that he was dripping wet and they could both probably see it, but to be honest? He was so frustrated that he didn’t give a fuck at this point.

Suddenly, he felt fingers brush over the small nub and he yelped, legs closing in instinct. He brought his head forward and made a choked sound when he realized that Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had crouched low and were staring at him with wide eyes.

“Soo, is it only me or is this a pussy?” Baekhyun wondered out loud, eyes glued on him.

Chanyeol whined at the word, embarrassed and was about to close his legs again, but the strong grip on his knees prevented him from doing so.

“So, this is the side effect?” he nodded at Kyungsoo, who moved his eyes towards Chanyeol, the corner of his lips curling. “And from the looks of it, you were planning to fuck your pussy with a dildo toy until your little problem went away?”

He felt blood rush to his face and heard Baekhyun whisper a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath.

“Please,” he said, hands fisting the sheets bellow. Kyungsoo smiled, thumbs rubbing on Chanyeol’s thighs comfortingly. “Please what? You have to speak up, baby, tell me what you want.”

He let himself fall back on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. “I…I want you to fuck me…please.”

“What was that?” Kyungsoo asked and he heard Baekhyun snicker as he whined.

“I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me in the next minute, I will do it on my fucking own with a plastic dick!” he growled and as he was about to push himself up, he felt a finger prod at his hole.

“Your wish is my command, your highness,” Baekhyun said and then pushed in his middle finger.

Chanyeol let a relieved sigh and allowed himself to relax as Baekhyun started thrusting his finger. “More, give me more, I can take it.”

“Impatient.” Baekhyun tutted, but complied, adding a second finger. He ground his hips down, meeting Baekhyun’s thrusts and reached out blindly, his lips curling upwards when he felt the bed dip next to him, Kyungsoo taking his hands into his.

He tugged on Kyungsoo’s hands and he bent forward, pressing their lips together into a gentle kiss. Kyungsoo cupped his cheek, nibbling on Chanyeol’s lower lip. He hummed into the kiss, relaxing his mouth and Kyungsoo immediately pushed his tongue in.

“More,” he said in between kisses, and he gasped as he felt another finger push in, now three pumping in and out of him. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yeah? Does it feel good, baby?” Kyungsoo purred, lips trailing down Chanyeol’s neck, sucking and biting. He moaned and reached down with his left hand to press at the small nub.

“Fuck, look at him play with his clit,” Baekhyun groaned and toned up the pace of his fingers, starting to fuck into him with vigor.

After a few minutes, he felt pleasure building up low in his belly, muscles flexing and he tapped his foot against Baekhyun’s shoulder. “S-stop, I don’t want to come yet, not like this.”

He let out a small sigh as the fingers stilled in him, but scowled as he heard Baekhyun giggle. Chanyeol glared down at Baekhyun who was staring up at him with a playful glint in his eyes. “The fuck are you giggling for?”

“Nothing, Yeollie, just at the fact that you think we’re not going to make you cum so many times you’ll be hurting from oversensitivity.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly up at him and he gulped.

Then, Baekhyun started thrusting his fingers at a brutal pace, knocking the air out of him. He whimpered and held onto Kyungsoo tight, nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt something wet flick at the clit and he whimpered as lips pressed down, staring to suck at him. Soon, the stimulation of both fingers fucking into him and the lips wrapped around his clit, sucking and biting became too much and he tipped over the edge, arching his back as he let out a loud moan.

He laid there shaking for a while, trying to even out his heavy pants when he felt fingers tap against his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled as Baekhyun was now staring at him lovingly from beside him.

“Hey, handsome, how are you holding up?”

Chanyeol turned his face towards Baekhyun’s hand, nuzzling the palm and placed small kisses on it. “Great, awesome, amazing.”

Baekhyun laughed and leaned down, kissing him slowly and then slightly pulled back to bump his nose against Chanyeol’s. He had almost forgotten how content he always felt when he was with his two boyfriends like this, bared and relaxed, floating.

“I love you,” he declared and Baekhyun cooed at him, gently tugging his ear. “Love you too, Yeollie.”

Before he could bask in the afterglow, he felt fingers tap at his thighs and he turned his head up, looking at Kyungsoo in confusion who was now positioned between his legs.

“Do you remember our safe word?”

He nodded, but Kyungsoo merely shook his head. “I want you to say it for me, Chanyeol.”

“Rilakkuma.”

“If at any moment you feel the slightest discomfort and you want to stop, you know what to do, okay? Will you do that for me?”

Chanyeol nodded and licked his lips. “Yeah, okay. I promise.”

Kyungsoo smiled at him. “Good boy.”

And then, he felt something thick push inside him, breaching his hole. He whimpered as Kyungsoo finally bottomed out and stayed there for a while, letting him adjust to his girth.

“O-Oh, fuck, god, please, move, p-please, please, _please_.”

“Shh, it’s okay, baby, I got you,” Kyungsoo whispered against his skin and finally, _finally_ pulled back until the tip was caught at his hole and slammed back in.

He cried out and locked his legs behind Kyungsoo’s waist, tugging him closer as he started pounding into him with wanton. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, ohmygod, harder, give it to me, _make it hurt_.” He pleaded, head swimming in pleasure.

Something tapped against his cheek and immediately he turned towards it and opened his mouth wide and eager. Baekhyun cursed under his breath and guided his cock into Chanyeol’s mouth until the tip was brushing against the back of his throat. Chanyeol moaned around it and Baekhyun grabbed his hair into a tight fist and started fucking into his mouth.

Every time they thrust in he let out small whimpers and whines, face red from the lack of oxygen.

“F-Fuck, your pussy takes my cock so well, baby. Are you that desperate for my cum? Want me to fill you up until you’re dripping with it?” Kyungsoo grunted and he keened, thighs trembling.

Kyungsoo smirked down at him, his thrusts never faltering. “Oh? Do you like that? Me filling you up until you can’t take anymore? Make you our little cum dumpster?”

Chanyeol could only moan as he was still stuffed with Baekhyun’s cock deep inside his throat.

“Ooh, look at how he moans around my cock. Do you want to be filled that much? Mark you as ours? Our little slut.” Baekhyun grinned cruelly at him, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

He nodded as much as he could and continued sucking onto Baekhyun’s cock like his life depended on it. Baekhyun moaned and threw his head back, rolling his hips. When he felt that Baekhyun was close, he tapped against his thigh twice and immediately he pulled out and bent low, pampering him with kisses.

“What is it, Channie? Are you okay? Do you want us to stop?” Baekhyun whispered and he noticed that Kyungsoo had stopped thrusting too, although he hadn’t pulled out yet and was staring at him in concern.

He shook his head, “I want you to fuck me,” he rasped out, throat tingling from how it was abused.

Baekhyun frowned, “Do you want me to switch with—“

He shook his head again and lifted his hand to clutch at Baekhyun’s bicep. “I want you both inside me, _now_. Let’s see how much this pussy can be stretched.” He grinned all teeth, proud of himself as he heard both his boyfriends groan.

“You’re going to be the death of us.”

Then, he felt a lubed fingered prod at his hole and slowly slipped in beside Kyungsoo’s cock that was in him.

“Oh. Oh, fuck.” He jolted, quivering at the painful and sweet stretch. “More, please, _please_.”

Ignoring his pleading, Kyungsoo did a thorough of stretching him with one finger before he pushed a second, and then a third. When he was four fingers in, Chanyeol was nothing but a babbling mess, moaning and grinding his hips down uncontrollably, wanting, _needing_ to be filled.

“Chanyeol, Yeol, baby, what’s your color?”

His head lolled to the side, mind fuzzy and focused on that one word that would grant him what he wanted. “Green, green, green, please, I’m so green, please—“

Then, the fingers were pulled out of him, leaving him to clench around the cock that was still inside but no, no, no, why did they pull away? Wasn’t he good? He needed this, please, he—

“Shh, baby, calm down, we got you, we’re here.”

Before he realized it, they maneuvered him until he was facing Baekhyun who was now lying under him, staring up at him with dark eyes and a wide grin.

“I’m going to enter you now, okay, pretty?”

Before he could voice out his confirmation, he felt Baekhyun’s cock prod at his entrance next to Kyungsoo’s cock and slowly breached into him, stretching him wide. Slowly, Baekhyun bottomed out, too, and they were both inside him to the hilt, feeling so, so full, the stretch was burning him, making him shake and tremble with ecstasy. Then, they started rocking back and forth into him and they all moaned in unison. He breathed harshly, flushed and sweat dripping but all he could focus on was the delicious burn of the stretch.

Soon, Kyungsoo started pounding harshly from behind, the bedpost hitting against the wall. Baekhyun put his mouth on his neck, sucking and lapping his tongue on the flesh there, and then slithered a hand between their bodies. When Chanyeol felt fingers pressing down against his clit, rubbing vigorously, the tears broke out and he started sobbing from the stimulation, his orgasm finally rippling through him like waves.

For a while, he lost contact with the world, vision fading to black as his mind floated into a space of warmth and comfort. Everything had disappeared and he felt like he was engulfed in a cocoon of protection. He smiled, content.

“Baby? Are you with us?”

He blinked, slowly coming back to it as he stared up at Baekhyun.

“Hey, there’s our baby, hi. How are you feeling, Yeollie?”

He blinked again and opened his mouth to speak, but realized that it was too scratchy and instead tried to mouth ‘water’ at his boyfriend. Baekhyun nodded, smiled down at him and gave him a quick peck before he hopped away. Before he could even miss Baekhyun’s warmth, another body slid up against his own, rubbing slow, comforting circles on his hip.

“Soo,” he sighed and buried his face against Kyungsoo’s neck, humming. “Love you, Soo. Pretty, Soo. Prettiest.”

Kyungsoo chuckled and placed a kiss on his head. “Yeah? You think I’m pretty?”

He nodded and placed a kiss of his own at the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Soo’s the prettiest.”

“Hey, what the fuck? Is this the treatment I get for caring about you and deciding to bring you water so you don’t die from dehydration?” Baekhyun whined, but still gently turned his head forward so he could press the bottle against his lips to drink.

After he was done drinking, he tugged at Baekhyun’s wrist and pulled him close. “Handsome Baek, my manly, handsome Baek. Love you…”

Baekhyun snorted, but a smile tugged at his lips. “Love you too, Yeollie. Now, sleep, get some rest, love.”

His lips curved into a gentle smile and as he was curled up between his boyfriends, he fell asleep, chest filled with love.


End file.
